The Experiment
by 50shadeofomg
Summary: When Goyle starts showing strange symptoms at breakfast, the whole school starts whispering possibilities. When the school finds out he's pregnant and there's a possibility someone else caused it, Hogwarts becomes frenzied with questions. How did a teen boy get pregnant, and are there more? Rated T for adult themes. Sorry for the lack of smex.
1. Chapter 1

_The Experiment_

CHAPTER ONE

Crabbe looked up from his breakfast as Goyle lowered himself into his seat. Draco didn't even look up from his newspaper as Goyle poured himself some orange juice but remained with an empty plate in front of him. Crabbe looked and eyed Goyle closely, but Goyle just shook his head. He really didn't want to talk about it.

Ron returned to his table, his eyes locked on the Slytherin table. Hermione noticed and eyed him carefully. Ron slid more food onto his plate and took a huge bite, then began to explain while using his fork to gesture towards him:

"I don't know what Goyle has but I don't want it. Guy just hurled his brains up from the sounds of it," Ron said, shaking his head before swallowing.

Hermione grimaced, "I would too if I had to see you doing that."

"I doubt he took his food with him to the bathroom, Hermione, but you should really stop doing that," Harry whispered, glancing behind him, "He looked off yesterday too, but I don't know how long it's been going on."

"Sounds to me like he should actually go to Nurse Pomphrey like a normal person," Hermione scoffed as the boys eyed her, "What? I have no sympathy for either of those buffoons. They keep trying to cheat off me in Potions when we do written assignments. I'm sick of it and I wish they would both get a stomach bug or whatever's wrong with them."

"They have bugs in their stomach?" Ron asked with a disgusted look, though he still shoveled yet another bite of food into his mouth.

"Sorry, Muggle terminology, though I'm sure wizards and witches still experiences problems with their stomach that cause vomiting, diarrhea, or both at times. In my experience, we call it the general 'stomach bug,' though there are a lot of scientific causes. Seeing that they both tend to steal from the kitchen and take it back to the dungeons, I'd say cross-contamination is their downfall here," Hermione explained, the light in her eyes fading as she realized Harry had followed her most of the way but Ron didn't follow at all.

"You lost me at that cross stuff, Hermione," Harry admitted, looking back behind him along with the others on his side of the table as Goyle hightailed it out of the Great Hall and back to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I'm sure it was nothing," Hermione said flatly.

Back at the Slytherin table, Draco finally noticed something was up and looked away from his periodical, "What's his bloody problem? He owes me an assignment."

"He's sick or something," Crabbe shrugged. "What kind of assignment? Maybe I can help."

Draco laughed, "Neither of you are reliable help! I don't know why I even asked him in the first place. I'll just wing it," Draco said, pulling out a scroll from his pocket as well as his quill and inkwell.

Crabbe just shrugged and kept watch on the door, but Goyle didn't return for the rest of breakfast.

The Slytherin common room was silent as Crabbe and Goyle returned, both of them taking to a pair of armchairs next to the fireplace so they could warm themselves up. When they were sure Draco wasn't going to follow them in, and that they were completely alone in general, Crabbe turned to Goyle.

"Everyone saw you this morning. It won't be long before the faculty makes you go to Nurse Pomphrey to figure out what's wrong with you. You might as well try to figure it out now," Crabbe said, looking back to the fire, "So, what all's been going on with you?"

"In the mornings I feel sick, and the smell of breakfast just set me off this morning. I was hungry, but I couldn't stay in that room. It was awful, but hard to explain. That's never happened to me before," Goyle responded, turning to Crabbe, "I don't know what it means but I looked at a medical book in the library. It was primitive but the symptoms don't really change."

"Symptoms for what?" Crabbe asked.

Goyle eyed him until he turned towards him, then he leaned over and whispered, "I think I'm pregnant."

Crabbe laughed, "You're a dude! You probably picked up something from Potions or Herbology, or something. But pregnant? No, no, no, you're a guy. That doesn't happen to us, and you'd barely be past puberty anyway. And you'd have to have sex. We're all virgins in here."

"I'm just telling you what I found out," Goyle spat, obviously upset. When Crabbe turned, Goyle was crying uncontrollably. Goyle sat back in alarm, "What? I mean, I didn't mean it, but I've never seen you like this before."

"Well maybe you'll believe me then because this keeps happening too, and I keep feeling sick, and I feel heavier!" Goyle cried, wiping his tears but deciding to move to the bathroom just in case anyone else came in. Crabbe remained in the common room alone, keeping an eye out in case someone did. No one came in, but he didn't want to run the risk of anyone seeing his friend like this.

The next morning they were all back in the Great Hall for breakfast. Snape seemed particularly keen on their table, his eyes landing there every minute or so as the students mingled with sleepy looks over the spread.

When Goyle left the table to rush to the bathroom, Snape followed. Crabbe swallowed nervously as Draco, as always, sat oblivious to the world, but others were definitely concerned. Snape's extra attention was not a coincidence, meaning someone had to have said something about Goyle's behavior.

At the restroom, Goyle vomited a few times before sitting up from the toilet. He felt like he was done, but he wouldn't be sure until he got back to the Great Hall and tried to sit through breakfast again.

But when he opened the stall door, Snape was waiting for him. He eyed him carefully as Goyle washed his hands, but when he finished drying them and tried to head back to the Great Hall, Snape shook his head and led him over to the Hospital Wing. Once there, Madam Pomphrey nodded, "I've been expecting this one. Come, sit."

"I think I'm pregnant!" Goyle blurted out.

Snape managed to keep a straight face, but it was clear that he was skeptical. Madam Pomphrey managed to stay professional as she looked him over. Without missing a beat she said, "Well, we'll find out what's wrong. Tell me your symptoms."

Goyle told the nurse, who nodded, aware this sounded a lot like pregnancy. To be sure, she decided to give him the test anyway. This was something that had never happened at Hogwarts before, at least to a male student, but she knew to be careful. Besides, if the boy thought he was pregnant when he was really just having stomach problems, she needed to debunk his theory so she could replace it with her own.

Snape followed her to the lab after the blood was drawn. Even in the wizard world, this was the best way to test for pregnancy hormones, though a potion was used to find said hormones. Snape watched as the sample changed colors, and as the color shifted, all color left Madam Pomphrey's face.

"The boy was right," she whispered, "but I don't see how it's even possible. A pregnant male student? This is unprecedented."

"I'll look into the situation. Can you give him something for the morning sickness? The entire school is talking about him enough as it is," Snape whispered.

"I'll do what I can but...according to this, he's three months alone. It won't be long before his unexpected weight gain starts looking more and more like a baby bump," Madam Pomphrey whispered, shaking her head, "I won't know what to do then. School won't let out for quite some time, and by then, the baby will be born."

"How?"

"Magic, Professor. It's the only way," Madam Pomphrey sighed, returning to Goyle, "You were right. I'll give you something for the nausea and vomiting, but it's up to you to figure out how this happened. Have you consumed any strange potions, treats from strangers, Weasley items?" Madam Pomphrey asked with the seriousness of a drill sergeant.

"I don't think so. But wait, I was right? How?" Goyle asked.

"As I said, it's up to you to help us find out. Dumbledore will be told, but we'll do our best not to tell a soul. We make no guarantees that the student body won't find out. You're three months along and will start showing soon. I'd get your robes altered in Hogsmede next week, enough to last you the entire nine months," Madam Pomphrey replied.

Goyle was dumbfounded, but he accepted treatment and left the Hospital Wing. Class was already in session but he joined it as if nothing was wrong, when in reality everything was wrong. How in the world did he end up pregnant?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Draco, still oblivious despite the swirling rumors, went to bed early to do some reading, leaving Crabbe and Goyle alone in their part of the dungeon's rooms. When they were certain Draco was asleep, Crabbe asked Goyle what went down in the Hospital Wing. When he found out, he was stunned. How could this happen?

"I think we need to ask Draco. Madam Pomphrey asked if anyone gave me anything strange, and he's the only one we've ever taken anything from. He passes us a treat, we accept it. We don't think, and look where it's gotten me," Goyle said as softly as he could.

"Do you think he could be behind this?" Crabbe questioned.

"I have no idea. I'd like to think he isn't, but who can be sure anymore? Look at how much he's avoiding us right now. He didn't have reading to do. He just wanted to get to bed early. He's been doing that for weeks, and he's been absorbed by whatever he's been reading at the breakfast table," Goyle replied, spotting the item on the floor. He pulled it towards him with his foot and picked it up. Using the dim light of a candle behind them, the two looked the periodical over.

"This is a parenting magazine with pregnancy tips," Crabbe said with a confused expression, looking up to Draco's bed, "Do you think he's pregnant too, that he gave you whatever it was because he couldn't tell if he was or not?"

"And since I am, that means he is too," Goyle finished in a low murmur. He shrugged, "That would explain quite a bit actually. He hasn't been interested in Quidditch for months, but he's let the team pull him in to defeat Gryffindor. If you put together different pieces it makes sense."

"Are you going to tell anyone so we can make sure? I doubt he'd tell us the truth."

"You're right about that," Goyle nodded, sighing softly, "Madam Pomphrey wanted to know whatever she could. I gather this doesn't happen very often, so she needs to know if this is something that could spread. If Draco is pregnant and I'm pregnant, I know exactly who he'd use it against."

"Potter and Weasley," Crabbe agreed, nodding sternly, "He wouldn't touch Hermione. She'd be too smart and would predict whatever he tried to do."

"I'll have to tell her, but not tonight. I don't want to run the risk of this getting out and there was an incident during detention with Hufflepuffs, something to do with Snape's assignment. I can't have anyone else knowing, for now. I'll be showing soon. I won't be able to hide it then," Goyle sighed, tears coming to his eyes, "I wonder how the rest of the school will treat me."

"I'll protect you," Crabbe whispered, but he knew that could be a tall order. A pregnant girl was scandal enough, but a male? That implied things but neither of them knew what kind of things people would assume. They would have to wait and see, their stress levels rising.

Hermione eyed Harry as he fell asleep, his head falling back against the wall. He made no effort to wake up and examine himself, but she knew it had to hurt. She turned to Ron, who was also struggling to stay awake, but his struggle looked more like the typical "It's late and the Granger girl is making us study" tiredness they always exhibited.

"I think something is wrong with Harry," Hermione finally said. Ron looked over to Harry and shrugged. Hermione slapped her hand on the table, "I'm serious, Ron! He's been more tired lately, and he's also been ill at breakfast, not enough to throw up but enough to keep him from eating."

"Watching Goyle haul his bum to the loo to get sick every morning would make anyone sick," Ron argued, shaking his head, "I think it's all in your head, Hermione. Sorry but I just don't think there's anything wrong with him."

"I think there is. He just doesn't want to tell us because he's afraid it'll be something to do with You-Know-Who and things will go crazy again. He doesn't want us to be in danger every moment of the day, so if he feels off, he won't say anything," Hermione explained softly.

"Okay, so you might have some merit, but there isn't much I can do if he doesn't want to talk to us about it. Don't you think he'd tell me first? I am a guy like him, and guys go through the same things," Ron smirked.

Hermione shook her head, "If my theory about Goyle is right, then no, no they don't. Everyone has been talking about him crying suddenly and getting sick. I know those symptoms, Ron, and they aren't typical to males."

Ron put two and two together from his own experiences, "You think he's pregnant?!" he whispered sharply.

"Yes, I think it's a possibility, and the more his issue gets swept under the rug, the more likely it is that I'm right, and Snape was quick to get to him at breakfast this morning. While he treats his own house better than he treats us, I doubt he did it out of concern," Hermione muttered, looking around the room. "I'm going to look into other males too. Something is up around here but I don't know the source."

"I'll help if I can," Ron said, but he didn't know if he'd be able to. This seemed like a serious issue, as well as a sensitive issue. If boys at Hogwarts were becoming pregnant somehow, then there was a major problem going on, but he had no idea what.

Dumbledore sighed, "I wish you told me this morning as soon as you knew, Severus. This is a very serious matter, but it's not unheard of. It just happened before Madam Pomphrey's time here at Hogwarts, which just shows how old I've become," Dumbledore chuckled.

"What happened before?" Professor Snape inquired.

"From what I remember, because I was a young lad when this happened, there was a disgruntled older professor, a female, who desperately wanted a child. She brewed a potion and didn't clean the cauldron properly. Well the next group to come in was the Hufflepuff head-of-house for the time brewing a hygiene potion for the stink males in his house. A few weeks later, several had symptoms, but none knew what had happened. When the female professor in question was also pregnant and the timeline was similar, the Potions Master for the time figured it out."

"What do you think happened here?" Professor Snape questioned.

"I have no earthly idea, but I doubt young Goyle is the only case. I'm going to discretely tell the others to keep an eye out for ill young males or males with unexplained weight gain. That will give us the answer we seek, if there are more cases. I could be wrong, but I doubt it. Something is going on here, and this feels much more intentional than before otherwise we would know for sure by now," Dumbledore commented, eying the clock, "Time for my last round for the evening. I recommend you start looking first thing in the morning, and I want you to search their rooms for more clues."

"I'll do that first thing in the morning," Snape agreed, walking out with Dumbledore but soon returning to the dungeons.

Snape received the formal letter from Dumbledore during breakfast letting him know about a possible male pregnancy and to keep an eye out for more. Like the other heads-of-house, he was to spend the first class period of the day searching student rooms. He decided to end with the block that contained Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco, and his search was over quickly in the other rooms. There was nothing to be found, but in the last block, there was.

Like Crabbe and Goyle, he easily found the various parenting periodicals Draco had hidden among his private things—in his trunk, under his mattress, and wrapped within his robes. As Madam Pomphrey asked Goyle to do, Draco had robes of several sizes, and it looked like his smaller ones were still inside the trunk.

Professor Snape shook his head and gathered the evidence. Then he took it to Dumbledore, who had Filch pull Draco out of class. When the boy arrived, they studied him carefully. As Snape expected, Draco was a little rounder in the middle.

"We need to discuss an important matter with you, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, looking up as Madam Pomphrey entered with a syringe and the potion needed for the test.

Draco didn't protest as the blood was drawn. Madam Pomphrey moved to Dumbledore's desk and performed the test. After a few minutes passed in silence, she eyed the test and nodded to Dumbledore. Like with Goyle, Malfoy's pregnancy test was positive.

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to explain how this could have happened," Dumbledore said firmly.

"I have no idea, but it seems the pills I ordered through the mail worked, otherwise I wouldn't be expecting. I was unsure if they worked though, so after the first month, I put some in Goyle's tea and gave another to Oliver Wood and Potter for body aches. Wood doesn't seem to be expecting, but the others are," Draco said proudly with a hint of delusion.

"Why would you want to become pregnant?" Snape asked with a disgusted tone.

"I wanted something that would be mine, Professor. I have nothing here but material possessions and an owl that could care less about me. I want unconditional love, and this baby will give that to me. I'll finally have the baby I need and deserve, the love I want," Draco smiled. "It'll be amazing!"

"Impregnating the others through these pills is illegal," Dumbledore said firmly, "and I doubt the Ministry of Magic will be willing to let you get away with this crime simply because you are pregnant too. I'll be contacting them at once to get their attention. Snape, lock him in the prisons. Madam Pomphrey, I'm going to get Mr. Potter and Mr. Wood and bring them to you shortly. Draco, are there any others?"

"No, but what I did was right. I had to be sure," Draco said with such conviction others might've believed him. But Dumbledore didn't, and Draco was sent to the prison in the dungeon without a single question from Snape, whose face was etched with disappointment.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Harry and Oliver exchanged glances as the test was administered. Both were irritated about being pulled out of class, but Harry was also relieved. He'd been feeling strange too lately, so if he was in the Hospital Wing, he would finally know for sure if he was or not. Oliver Wood, who had felt just fine, was disgruntled, but neither of them said anything as they waited.

Dumbledore appeared just as Madam Pomphrey emerged from the back. They both approached the boys, but it was Madam Pomphrey who spoke, "The two of you are expecting. It seems there was a...prank pulled and you were given pills that made you pregnant."

"How am I pregnant? When me mum was expecting she vomited up everything. She said those were the worst nine months of her life," Oliver argued.

"Every pregnancy is different for each person, but you are both pregnant, three months to be exact," Madam Pomphrey nodded.

"Either way neither of us wants to be pregnant. Who pulled this prank and why would they do such a thing?" Oliver demanded firmly.

"We believe they were under a delusion, so it wasn't really a prank, more of an experiment," Madam Pomphrey said, but it was clear that she was slipping. Even she was unhappy about this, and Dumbledore's silence showed he was unhappy too.

"Well neither of us wanted to participate, I'm sure!" Oliver hissed. "I want a...what's it even called?"

"It's called an abortion, but I'm afraid I can't do that right now. I've contacted the Ministry of Magic because this is a crime, and until they arrive, I can do nothing of the sort," Dumbledore said firmly. "I want the two of you to go to my office to wait for them to arrive."

"Please tell me you've at least caught whoever did this," Harry muttered as he stood up.

"Yes, yes we have, and I'm hoping they face swift action for this crime. Until the Ministry sends us someone, we'll have to wait. They should be here within the next few hours," Dumbledore said, watching the boys leave. Dumbledore sighed heavily, "I hope the Ministry can do what Oliver wants."

"I believe that would be the best punishment in this case, to get rid of all of this and find out where Draco got those pills. Those are the real criminals," Madam Pomphrey spat, rushing off to her office and slamming the door behind her.

Dumbledore sighed. He felt the same way.

The Ministry of Magic had a mini-hearing in Draco's office, the official listening to the evidence, then Draco's plea about why he would do such a thing. He didn't have many answers about the pills, despite numerous questions about them, and a second room search didn't reveal anything about them.

But it was clear that the only one who wanted the babies they were expecting was Draco, and that was a problem. These were young boys, students at the best magic school in the land, and none of them were ready to be proper fathers. Their parents likely wouldn't be interested in the children either, especially in Harry Potter's case, as his aunt and uncle had already proved to be disinterested in him as well.

It was daunting, and the Ministry of Magic official had no clue what to rule. It was clear that Malfoy was at fault here, but they needed to find out what kind of pills he ordered and how they worked. Tests were needed, and the only real ruling the official could provide was that the boys needed to be brought to Ministry of Magic Headquarters for further inquiry.

"I do not agree with this," Dumbledore argued, eying his young students, "Three of these students are deeply bothered by this entire ordeal, and I will not have them evacuated from school entirely if they have done nothing wrong. Unless you can assure me this is what they want, I refuse to let you take them."

"I'll go but only if you can get rid of this thing," Oliver Wood said firmly.

Goyle shook his head, "I don't know where I stand yet. I don't know if I want this baby or not."

"I'm with Oliver. I'll go with them if they can help cure us," Harry said, standing to emphasize his point.

"No! Those children will love you endlessly for the rest of your days!" Draco screamed. Snape cast a nonverbal spell, and suddenly even if Draco spoke, you couldn't hear what he was saying.

"You have no say in the matter," the Ministry official said firmly, turning to Dumbledore, "I'll ask that Goyle join us as well. The journey will give him time to think about what he wants to do."

"Goyle, is this what you would like to do?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, I don't mind it. Potter and Wood are probably right about this. I'm just so hormonal right now," Goyle whispered, his voice cracking as tears filled his eyes.

"It's official then, Dumbledore, I'll be taking the students with me. Would you like someone to travel with them?" the official inquired.

"I'll go. This ordeal started with my house and I should oversee it until the end," Professor Snape replied.

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well. I want hourly updates on the situation, and I want a full report when this is done to let me know what happened. I have a right to know as the one in charge of these students' well-being."

"Very well," the official nodded, joining Snape on the side of Malfoy. Together they carried him out of the castle while Goyle, Harry, and Oliver followed them out. When they reached the drive, a magical carriage awaited them. It was roomy inside, allowing plenty of distance from the angry and flailing Draco. It was still a moving prison, but it gave them time to think about what was happening, and how they were going to get out of this situation.

The Ministry of Magic took the boys to a small courtroom deep within the building. There were windows that allowed moonlight to come in, but otherwise the room was dark and smelled old and musty. The boys were left alone here with Professor Snape, who paced the floor while the boys sat and contemplated their fate.

"The smell of this room is making me sick," Goyle announced after a few minutes. Snape said nothing but they way he nodded slightly was a sign of agreement. None of them could believe this was where they were being housed, and with the suspect in question, who was still tied up and sat across the room.

"How long is this going to take?" Oliver asked after more time had passed. Even Professor Snape was growing anxious as time passed. None of them knew how long they had been there, but by now it was hours. Snape wondered if anyone was keeping Dumbledore up to date considering they weren't saying anything to them.

Finally after a long wait, the boys were taken to an infirmary area. By now the Ministry was empty with very few people walking around. They finally understood the imprisonment, but none of them were happy about the situation, especially when the medical tests began. A mix of magic and Muggle experiments was used to see exactly how far along the boys were, what their chemical makeup was, and what was going on with their bodies. Malfoy fought them, but it was clear he was the furthest along.

Snape watched everything, and after a few hours, he decided it was time to demand answers. He found the agent responsible for their case just outside the infirmary and confronted him about the situation:

"I want to know what's going on here! We've been here for hours and I still have no idea what's going. Please tell me that at least Dumbledore has been getting the updates he demanded," Snape spat.

"Calm down, Severus. We're doing all we can, but by remaining quiet, we're keeping this from spreading. You see, there's a problem here," the agent whispered.

"What kind of problem? I'm aware they're pregnant and that should be physically impossible, so you're going to have to be a little more specific," Snape replied angrily. He was so fed up, so the agent was careful to be blunt and swift.

"We kept them so we could keep others from seeing them, but the preliminary tests are contradictory. The pregnancy tests, both ours and the Muggle type, show the presence of pregnancy hormones, but when we used the Muggle equipment to look at the fetuses, well, there's nothing there," the agent murmured.

"What does that mean? They're pregnant but they're not?" Snape guessed.

The agent nodded, "Exactly, but I think it's the magic working. We're trying to be thorough, but...while we do this, there are others discussing the case. They agree that Malfoy needs to be held accountable for his actions, and they also agree that if the boys want out of this situation, they should be allowed to. I want to send Wood and Potter away for the operation. Goyle is still undecided, so he can wait, but he must decide within the next week. According to laws, we cannot do the procedure, legally, past that point."

"That means that Malfoy is too far along for the abortion," Snape whispered. He shook his head, "Malfoy wanted this, but what his father is going to think will change everything. I'm assuming we'll have to contact them eventually, especially if he's charged with a crime."

"I'll ask Dumbledore for his opinion on that matter during our next update, but Wood and Potter are to be moved as soon as we get a vehicle prepared. There is no reason for this to continue for them, and we'll speak to Goyle about the matter. Do you want to stay here or go with the others?" the agent asked.

Snape shook his head, "I have to stay with the criminal in this case. Contact Dumbledore. He might want to send someone else to go with them."

The agent agreed, then he went off to do his tasks. Snape returned to the infirmary and sat nearby while tests continued. Draco continued to fight, but Harry and Oliver seemed fine now. They were preparing to leave, Snape realized, and he wondered if Goyle would decide to join them before they even left.

But when the agent arrived to take them away, Goyle remained in the infirmary. Outside, McGonagall was there to join the boys on their journey, and Snape found himself wanting sleep. There was nothing more he could do for the night, so he acquired a bed near his students and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Snape woke up to see the Ministry agent in charge of their situation watching him sleep. He shuddered as he sat up and looked over the room. Goyle was sleeping soundly nearby, but Draco had been tied to the bed to make him sleep. It hadn't worked.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up to let you know the procedure on Wood and Potter was a success," the agent whispered, gesturing for Snape to follow him outside. Once in the hallway, he continued, "The hospital is used to these sorts of procedures, and they said it was normal aside from different anatomies. But the magic of those pills did alter the equipment. Hormones do not lie, and those boys are definitely pregnant."

"Will Potter and Wood return to Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall when they're finished with the recovery process?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, yes of course," the agent nodded, "but Dumbledore is going to keep them in the Hospital Wing for a few days to make sure they're fine. He said that students are talking about the incident, but we're trying desperately to keep it from the papers. Dumbledore also decided not to call the parents of Potter, Wood, and Goyle, but Malfoy's father will be here later this morning. He seemed furious, Dumbledore said, but I imagine he would be. This is a very serious crime."

"I imagine it is. What is the possible punishment for something like this?"

"Well, Professor, this is unprecedented in a way. The laws are written to represent women who are wrongfully impregnated, and even the rhetoric in those laws is new. This particular situation is different, and the method is misunderstood. Did they just take the pills and get pregnant? Was the magic causing the entire thing? Were their own bodies involved? Did Malfoy himself have to do something to them? Everything is very much unclear, and in addition to all of these questions, we must take into account Malfoy's mental status."

"He is quite off," Snape agreed, "but should that keep him from being held responsible? His father will ask this of the Ministry, and he will do anything in his power to make sure his son does not have to do anything for this...incident. He will not see it as a crime, much like his son. Or he'll be furious all around. Either way, his son could never be responsible for such a ridiculous thing."

"I'm glad you agree," a cold voice announced. Lucius tapped his cane on the ground, "I came as soon as I heard. Where is my son and what have you done to him?" he demanded, following the agent inside.

Snape chose to stay outside. Despite his ties to the Malfoy family, he did not feel Draco was innocent this time. Four new babies, three unwilling participants, and a strange pill even the experts could not explain. This was too much for him to comprehend, and he wasn't sure what the right course of action was. He just knew this was about to become a firestorm, especially if the students were talking back at Hogwarts. Someone outside the Hogwarts circle was going to find out about this eventually. It was just a matter of time.

"I know you write to your mother every week, Ron, but you shouldn't say anything about Harry. If she tells anyone, it could be quite awful for everyone," Hermione said firmly, watching Ron's quill bob up and down.

"I will tell her whatever I want to tell her," Ron spat back, his face loosening a moment later, "You're right. I'll just say he felt sick but was feeling better now."

"Good, but never give details. I feel like Dumbledore will want this to be kept extremely quiet. We already know too much," Hermione whispered.

Ron agreed, sighing as he wrapped up his letter, "I wonder when Harry will come back and what'll happen with him. I mean, he wouldn't want anything to do with this. I still don't know how it happened anyway."

"No one does, and no one actually knows the truth, so we shouldn't really say anything," Hermione said, looking around the Gryffindor common room. She sighed, "I wonder how long they can actually keep it quiet though. If the Ministry is involved, I'm sure the whole world will know within days. They can only do so much to keep it quiet."

"We'll know soon. What do you think the reaction will be?"

"Disgust, what else?" Hermione asked, leaning forward, "I'm disgusted too. If there are things out there that can make anyone pregnant, what if they get into the wrong hands? I don't want children until I'm ready, until the proper time. I know it's difficult to plan if you're not smart. My parents already gave me The Talk a while ago, but that's what they said."

Ron looked clueless so Hermione dropped the subject. Her fear wasn't her own, and she knew that was why the story would eventually leak. If the Ministry could not come up with a valid explanation, as well as an origin story, for how all of this happened, they would have no choice but to tell everyone, just so they could be safe.

Hermione sighed as Ron began the trek to send off his letter by owl post, hoping things wouldn't get too crazy when the world found out.

Dumbledore sighed heavily as he read the letter. He decided he had to head off to the Ministry of Magic to discuss everything in person, so he made arrangements. An hour later, he joined several agents at the Ministry of Magic headquarters to discuss the issues at hand.

"We spoke with Lucius Malfoy, and he insists his son was not in his right mind and could not possibly be responsible for any of this," the director explained quickly, "but we assured him that our priority at this point was safety. Neither of them can tell us how this happened, what he used, or where we could acquire it, so the investigation must continue."

"How do you plan to do this if those in question have no answers?" Dumbledore inquired.

The director shifted, "We need to tell the world and ask about similar experiences. Then we may get the answers we need to solve this case. We have to know these things, and even if we cannot find out in this way, we need the public to know these sorts of things are out there."

"Also," the Ministry agent who had been handling the case interjected, "we are continuing to persuade Goyle into having the abortion procedure that Wood and Potter had, but he seems reluctant to do so. We've kept him away from the Malfoy boy in case he's pushing him to keep the child, but we're worried he won't agree to the procedure in time."

"He's a minor. We'll contact his parents and they'll force him to get the procedure," Dumbledore said firmly.

"Very well then," the Ministry director nodded. "I'll allow you to make the call, and as soon as that is complete, we'll send the story to the papers, leaving out all identifying factors."

"They'll assume it's Hogwarts, then Lucius will sue you for defamation," Dumbledore sighed. "You must leave out everything regarding age to ensure this can't happen."

"He's right," the agent nodded, "They will assume it's Hogwarts if we reveal their ages."

"Agreed," the director sighed, unhappy that he'd been overruled. He stood up, "Lucius is here now with his son and wants him released into his care for the time being. Your thoughts, Headmaster?"

"I see nothing wrong with this as long as you plan to watch over them. He's your suspect now, not my student," Dumbledore replied, following the director to the infirmary.

The director agreed and decided this was his decision, and he saw nothing wrong with it. Maybe being at home would help his mindset, so he decided this was best. Draco returned home with his father that afternoon, leaving Goyle the only student left in question. His parents had yet to respond to their attempts to contact them, and time was running out. Goyle was still heavily considering keeping the child, and nothing they said could change his mind. At the end of the day, Dumbledore was needed back at Hogwarts to see to Harry and Oliver's return, and Goyle was left at the Ministry of Magic for the time being.


End file.
